Always There For You
by BlueViolets87
Summary: Longtail was always there for her, even after death. After the fateful day, Mousefur remembers her dearest friend and closest companion.


**I can't believe he's gone. Two sunrises ago he was here... how could he leave me? His nest is still warm, his fur still occupies our den and I can still hear his voice… Oh why did I ever think that I needed that mouse? Why did he have to be such a mouse-brained, yet brave furball and ever go in for me?**

**He would still be beside me if it wasn't for my awful decision, that cursed tree and that dreadful day, the day that stripped him of life and me of my spirit. That day will haunt me forever. He died the way he lived: protecting his clan, protecting me. Just like the day I first fell for him…**

They were sitting in camp sharing tongues when they heard the urgent wail. "_SSSS…ShadowClan, attack… hurry, over by the Snakerocks_!" It was Willowpelt covered in blood. She stumbled into camp, breathing heavy before collapsing to the ground. The usually gentle Swiftbreeze sprang to her daughter's side with Featherwhisker right behind her. The queen sniffed Willowpelt and turned to Sunstar, fur bristling and eyes wild. "Come on!"

Immediately the once quite camp, burst into action. "Bluefur, Lionheart, Swiftbreeze, Longpaw, Patchpelt, Mousepaw, Goldenflower and Tigerclaw, let's go!" Sunstar called over his shoulder racing out of camp, cats streaking past him.

When Mousepaw reached the clearing, fur and claws were flying everywhere. Without any thought, she yowled and leapt onto a she-cat's back who was attacking her brother and winning. Quickly the two apprentices got into a rhythm. Mousepaw would distract the enemy by clawing at her ears and biting her shoulders, while Runningpaw would dart under her, scratching her belly and knocking her off balance and into the bushes. They nodded at each other and soon lost each other in the wave of cats.

Mousepaw turned and began fighting another apprentice not noticing another cat sneak up on her. Suddenly Mousepaw heard a yowl behind her. She peered quickly over her shoulder to see a small flash dive through the air for what felt to her like an eternity. Finally it landed, right on top of the creeping tom. She took a final swipe at the nose of the cat she was fighting, sending him howling off. As fast as she could, Mousepaw race towards the brawl between Longpaw and what seemed to her to be Crowclaw, one of the most dangerous ShadowClan warriors and her would-be attacker. She started biting at Crowclaw's underbelly while Longpaw batted at his face until they won, sending him yowling in defeat back towards his territory. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks." She gasped appreciation reflecting in her still wild eyes, something that most cats didn't see too often.

"Anytime." He replied with a sly glint in his eyes.

**My feelings were always uncertain. Sometimes I just wanted to smack him…**

"Stop following me Longtail! Just leave me alone!" the dark shape spat at the cat tailing her.

"Come on Mousefur," he pleaded in vain racing up beside her, "Give me a break! You know Tigerclaw is right! We don't need any kittypets in ThunderClan; he will just slow us down!"

Mousefur turned around, pausing to look at him. _What did I ever see in him_? She wondered in disgust. Where was the cat she once knew; the brave, calm leader she knew had to be buried deep inside of him, enclosed in this new, much worse attitude.

"No, give me a break Longtail," she hissed staring him in the eyes, "Tigerclaw this, Tigerclaw that, that's all you ever talk about these days. I may not like this kittypet either but do you see me recklessly picking fights just to please Tigerclaw? Can't you ever think for yourself for once? "

"But Mousefur-"

"No. Goodbye Longtail. I'm sorry it has come to this, but you have changed. You used to be better than this… better than just a simple follower. Talk to me when you've made your decision, our friendship or him."

**Sometimes, he could be so sweet…**

"Uggh… I can't stand all this sitting around!" Mousefur grumbled stretching her hind legs on the warm, sunny rock. She poked Longtail sharply with her paw waking him up. "Come on lazybones get up!"

"What?" Longtail yawned lazily after such a warm nap, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to feel the wind through my fur, the sun on my face. Come on, let's go hunting!"

Longtail purred in amusement. "Wow, alright! Let's go!"

Struggling to get up, the pair made their way out of camp letting Brambleclaw know that they were going out.

"Ah, see isn't this nice?" Mousefur purred, racing over to the tree close to them, energy racing through her. "I actually feel young again! Are you sure that we are elders?"

Longtail matched her purr, hearing the excitement in her voice. "Shhh, Mousefur listen." he meowed. Mousefur tilted her head listening closely. Hearing and then seeing the mouse, Mousefur slowly flattened herself against the ground. As she was leaping forward, she suddenly fell back to the ground in pain.

"Ow… my back! Gosh now I remember my age! It's times like these that I feel so old. Honestly I used to do this every day."

"Its days like this that reminds me how young you really are." Longtail muttered, turning away, just hoping she hadn't heard him for he hadn't meant to actually say it, just think it. Mousefur's heart begun to race though as she caught every word. Quickly he turned back to her though, regaining himself. "Come on, let's go get you to Leafpool." He meowed, a small smile visible on his face.

**He was the only one I really felt nervous around, the only one would really bring my youthful feelings back. On the other hand, he was also my rock, always there to calm me down and remind myself that life can be rewarding and everything would be alright.**

"Mousefur?" the dusky brown she-cat was sitting alone in the rain. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course not, you mousebrain. Runningwind's gone… I can't believe he's gone." She whispered. "You weren't there; you didn't see the way you died. All the blood… Tigerclaw probably doesn't even know who he killed and he probably doesn't even care. We should have stopped him. Oh, why didn't I kill him before it was too late?" A small wail escaped her muzzle.

Longtail was taken back for a moment. He had never seen Mousefur like this; she was always so strong and certainly never showed her feelings. "I know… it's okay-"

"No it's not!" she snapped, tensing up and whipping her head around, "I just watched my brother die! I should have done something, anything!"

"No you couldn't have! There was nothing you could have done! Even if you had even tried to kill Tigerclaw, Thornpaw could have been the one everyone is mourning instead! Or even you!"

"I guess." Mousefur began to relax and her fur settled down.

"And never forget," Longtail continued, "he will always be with you; he's just… farther away. He'll always be watching over you and someday… you'll be with him, we all will."

Mousefur looked at Longtail, grief still reflecting in her eyes, though not as much. "Thanks Longtail, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. He was the only one I felt like I could really talk to, you know. I really appreciate it, all your kindness and understanding."

"I will always be here for you" he whispered softly in her ear as he wrapped his tail around her, holding her close.

**After all that time he kept his promise. If it wasn't for those words that day, I would barely go on. I will never forget him. He is everywhere I go: still hogging all the room in our den, still calming me down when Molepaw misses some ticks in my fur (which is way too often), whispering in my ear, and dreams. I know that he would never allow me to be like this, mourning over him. He always hated sympathy and at least he died bravely, stealing an accident that should have been mine. A death meant for me. **

**I will never forget that or him, ever.**

* * *

><p><strong> AN Thank you so much to my wonderful friends and betas, IWillNeverDissolve and InvisibleGirl3. I don't know what I do without you!**

** Disclaimer: As much I would like to, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
><strong>


End file.
